Deceased Speed-Dating
by Ififall
Summary: New members of the HVF are ready for the Rotters. Can one of them touch Rick Macy and get away with it?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring the characters Clay and Daddy from The Story: "It's Kin The Blood"

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there. Without Daddy he was lost. He should have killed the Rotter, but he couldn't. Something inside Clay told him he couldn't. Now Daddy was going to punish him for it. Except Daddy had disappeared, leaving him alone. Making him sweat. Clay didn't know what do to. Should he stay until Daddy got back? No. He decided he wouldn't. He'd get a Rotter. A desperate one. Bring them back here and kill one of them in front of Daddy, then Daddy would know that Clay could be trusted. It was a great idea...Now all Clay had to do was find a Rotter.

Most of the Rotters looked average and normal. Taking their medicine and therapy. Wearing the make-up so that they looked like every other lass and lad in town. But there were always the Rotters than didn't give a shit. They left house bare-faced, their skin pale, their scars glistening in the sun. Clay had to find one of the proud ones. Then he'd teach them a lesson in front of Daddy. Clay got a wash in the sink, then got his toolkit and went out to the woods. He saw a Rotter, at least two, but they were angry and scary. Clay didn't know if he could take one of those Rotters on alone. He turned to go back when he saw a figure sitting on the floor.

* * *

Clay got a syringe out of his toolkit. If he could put the Rotter to sleep he could borrow Daddy's car and take it back to Daddy's place. He crept up to the figure only to be elbowed in the face. Clay fell to the floor in pain, but looking for his fallen syringe. "What the fuck are you?" A voice asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Clay said picking up the syringe and putting it back in his tool-kit. "You know who I'am" The voice said. Clay took out his torch and shone it on the now standing figure.

It was Rick Macy. Son of HVF leader Bill. Courageous soldier, loving son and brand spanking new Rotter. "Umm...sorry" Clay said. "Idiot" Rick said through gritted teeth. Clay didn't want Rick going home and telling his Dad what had happened. If Rick told Bill, Bill would tell Daddy and Clay would get into trouble. "What are you doing the woods...by yourself?" Clay asked. "Fuck off" Rick said walking away. "Rick wait...I'm sorry about the syringe stuff" Clay said running towards Rick. "Do you wanna go out for a drink?" Clay asked.

* * *

Rick couldn't resist a free drink. Clay watched him nervously as he started downing pints of lager. Clay looked around the pub. "Rick your Dad's not here. You don't have to drink anything" Clay said. "Clay it's cool I can handle lager mate" Rick said taking another sip. "So, killing Rotters without your Dad? That's weird" Rick said. "I couldn't...that was the problem" Clay said. "I tried, but...it got away..." "Yeah right" Rick said. Rick went to the bathroom then came back out and walked past Clay and out of the bar. Clay got up and followed him.

"Am I too boring for you?" Clay asked. "Yeah but that weren't it" Rick said opening his jacket. He'd puked all over his jumper and had to get rid of the gunk. "You can wash up at mine if you want" Clay said. "You sure?" Rick asked. "Yeah, you don't want Bill knowing you threw up all over the pub" Clay said. Rick nodded and they walked to Daddy's place. Rick threw up in the toilet again and washed up in Clay's sink. He took Clay by surprise when he came out of the bathroom with his shirt off. Clay hid his erection with his tool-kit and put it on his lap.

* * *

"You got a spare shirt mate?" Rick asked. "Yeah, in Daddy's room in the first drawer by the TV" Clay said. Clay watched TV in the living room. He walked up to the room Rick was in. Daddy's room. Rick had been in there quite a while. Clay knocked on the door. He heard nothing and Clay opened the door, hoping that Rick wasn't throwing up in there as well. He opened the door seeing Rick sliding his fingers across his chest stitches. Could Rick look any hotter? Clay quietly slipped in the room. "You okay?" He asked. "Umm..." Rick said looking for a shirt. "I'm just...daydreaming I guess" Rick said.

"I just...wish I was normal" Rick said.

"You _are_ normal" Clay walking closer to the bed.

"Out in the woods...I weren't alone" Rick said sitting on the bed. "I was...with a girl...who was like me. Nowt happened" Rick said. Clay got one of Daddy's shirts and put it on Rick's lap. "Rick...like it or not...you're a Rotter...so...it's no surprise that you're gonna date them" Clay said. "That's the thing...I don't want to. I just wanna do what I want" Rick said. "You can, I do when Daddy's isn't around" Clay said. Rick put Daddy's shirt on and turned the TV on.

* * *

"Like what?" Rick asked. "What shit do you get up to when your Dad ain't around?" Rick asked. Clay shrugged before putting his hand on Rick's thigh, then moving his hand away. "I've only just put a shirt on" Rick said. "Don't take it off" Clay said un-zipping Rick's trousers and running his hand along his dick. Close the curtains" Rick told him looking at the window. Clay got up and closed them. No-one was outside, except for a few stray dogs but Clay knew how paranoid the Rotters were. Clay went back to the bed, unsure of what to do, but he was sure that Rick wasn't going anywhere.

He sat back down on the bed next to Rick and turned towards him. He carried on where he'd left off. He'd never been with a Rotter before. He didn't know what would happen. Clay didn't know if he could give Rick what he wanted. He was glad the darkness hid his curiosity. He decided to treat Rick like he would any normal lad. He stroked Rick's dick hoping that _that _part of his body were still working. When Rick finally got erect Clay stopped and started to kiss Rick instead. Rick wasn't comfortable with Clay getting that close. He pulled Clay further back onto the bed and turned him over on his stomach.

Clay thought that Rick would be nice enough to return the favour with a hand-job, but Rick wasn't that type of guy. He helped take Clay's trousers off and spat on his fingers. He put them inside Clay before fucking him. Rick proved that his dick wasn't dead as he pushed himself inside Clay, pushing Clay's head down further into the mattress. When he was finished Rick got up and pulled up his trousers.

* * *

"Thanks...for the shirt" Rick said looking for his dirty jumper.

"Do you wanna...go out for another drink some-time? Or Dinner or something?" Clay said turning around on the bed.

"Out? With you? Are you fucked in the head?" Rick asked finding his jumper before leaving.

* * *

All alone Clay got a cold shower and got changed. Waiting for Daddy to get back. He'd got fucked over by a Rotter, instead of getting one to show off to Daddy. Why hadn't this worked out? Why Wasn't he good enough for Rick? Daddy came home ignoring him, he went to his room and went to sleep. Clay had cleaned up after Rick so Daddy was none the wiser. Clay knocked on Daddy's door and told him he was going out. It was getting dark and Clay had to find a Rotter, one that he didn't want in Daddy's bed. He went back to the woods. He started running, looking for anyone, when he started hearing dog sounds. He ran towards them planning to shoo the dog away.

"Another Rotter killer. Why don't you people find a hobbie?" He heard someone say.

"Not a psychic are you?" Clay asked meeting a girl with long brown hair. She wearing a dress down to her knees.

"Not every one wants to kill you" Clay said.

"Really?" The girl asked. "You're just taking your gun out for walkies? Not all Rotters are completely stupid" She said.

"I guess, but are any Rotters as pretty as you?" Clay asked.


End file.
